Pas si simple
by naoko94
Summary: D'abord rivaux, puis amis, Kageyama et Hinata préparaient le tournoi départemental de Volley lorsque Nishinoya et Asahi demandèrent à voir toute l'équipe. Ils avaient quelque chose à révéler. Cette révélation va amener Kageyama à réfléchir à sa relation avec Hinata. Pourrait-il être homosexuel ? (Yaoi/BL) (Ships : KageHina, TsukiYama, DaiSuga, AsaNoya, KuroKen, BokuAka)
1. Révélation

**Chapitre 1 : La révélation**

Le lycée Karasuno abrite le club de Volley où un roux nommé Shôyo Hinata et un brun du nom de Tobio Kageyama ont fait leur entrée en début d'année. Respectivement attaquant central et passeur, ils étaient rivaux quand ils sont arrivés dans cette école. Pour cette raison, ils ont dû apprendre à travailler en équipe, à se faire confiance, et ont créé une puissante attaque qu'ils ne peuvent effectuer qu'ensemble. A présent, ils forment un duo essentiel pour l'équipe de Volley de leur lycée.

Au moment où commence cette histoire, ils étaient tous les deux encore dans leur première année au lycée Karasuno et préparaient le championnat de Volley inter-lycée. Ils étaient en train de se faire des passes quand Yû Nishinoya, le libéro, les interrompit. Il avait un air sérieux. Derrière lui, Azumane Asahi, attaquant mais aussi le champion de l'équipe, était en train de parler avec Kei Tsukishima, attaquant central. Nishinoya les informa :

\- Asahi et moi on a besoin de parler à toute l'équipe ! Donc on demande à tout le monde de se réunir près de la porte.

\- Oh ? comprit, fit Tobio.

Il échangea un regard surpris avec Hinata. Ils s'exécutèrent, tandis que Nishinoya alla parler avec Ryûnosuke Tanaka. Le capitaine, Daichi Sawamura, était déjà au lieu de rendez-vous avec le second passeur, Kôshi Sugawara. Hinata s'engagea à demander :

\- Il se passe quoi ?

\- Aucune idée, lui assura le capitaine. En tout cas tous les deux avaient un air décidé... Je me demande si c'est à propos du match d'entraînement qu'on aura ce week-end.

Tobio s'inquiéta, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Hinata attira son attention sur Keishin Ukai, leur coach, qui arrivait vers eux, l'air tout aussi surpris que lui : de toute évidence lui non plus ne savait pas. A sa suite, Kiyoko Shimizu et Yachi Hitoka, la manager et sa successeuse approchaient également.

Lorsque tout le monde fut prêt, Nishinoya et Asahi se regardèrent, l'air déterminé. Sawamura fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude et demanda :

\- Alors ? Il y a un problème ?

\- Quoi ? Non non, il n'y a aucun problème, assura Asahi avec nervosité.

Tobio voyait qu'il était malgré tout très mal à l'aise : il suait, avait des yeux apeurés et se grattait la tête sous son chignon châtain. Nishinoya sourit de cet air malicieux qui lui était propre, puis récapitula :

\- Daichi, tu dis toujours qu'on est une équipe et qu'on doit tous s'entendre.

\- En effet...

\- Et donc pour qu'on s'entende tous il vaut mieux éviter les cachotteries, n'est-ce pas ?

Sawamura acquiesça, l'air de plus en plus intrigué. Tobio repensa à quand lui et Hinata étaient arrivés au lycée Karasuno. Il confirma de la tête tout en se rappelant que le capitaine avait refusé de les intégrer à l'équipe tant qu'ils n'auraient pas réalisés qu'ils étaient coéquipiers. Nishinoya prit une grande inspiration, prit la main d'un Asahi de plus en plus nerveux, puis déclara :

\- Pour cette raison, on a décidé de vous annoncer qu'Asahi et moi... Sommes désormais en couple.

Il y eut un blanc. Asahi semblait totalement paniqué. Tobio ne savait pas quoi en penser... Alors ils étaient gays ? Il songea que c'était super s'ils étaient heureux... Mais n'était-ce pas anormal ? Ils pensa qu'ils étaient courageux d'avouer honnêtement qu'ils étaient en couple bien qu'ils soient tous deux des garçons. Machinalement, sans y penser il fixa Hinata. Alors qu'autour d'eux l'équipe félicitait le nouveau couple, il continuait à fixer son coéquipier. Il se demandait ce que ce dernier pouvait penser de cette nouvelle. Est-ce que l'homosexualité le dérangeait ? Le jeune roux, semblant sentir son regard, se tourna vers lui d'un air surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kageyama ?

Embarrassé, le susnommé détourna le regard tandis qu'une immense chaleur se propagea sur son visage.

\- Rien.

Il se sentait confus. Un instant il avait pensé qu'Hinata était vraiment attirant. Mais ils étaient tous deux des garçons ! Le sujet de cette confusion ne sembla pas le remarquer, se contentant de le fixer avec un drôle de regard. Tout d'un coup, Nishinoya, d'un ton déterminé et soufflant fort, informa Tobio :

\- Si tu as quelque chose contre le fait qu'Asahi et moi soyons homosexuels n'hésite pas, on s'attends de toute façon à avoir des remarques.

\- Je m'en fiche que vous soyez en couple ! balança Tobio avec brusquerie.

Son interlocuteur entrouvrit la bouche, visiblement abasourdi. Sawamura sourit à cette scène, s'approcha d'eux, puis affirma :

\- Je pense que personne ici n'a de problème avec le fait que vous soyez gays, n'est-ce pas les gars ?

\- Ce que vous faites dans la vie privée ne nous intéresse pas, ajouta Tsukishima de son ton désintéressé.

\- Tout pareil que Tsuki, précisa Yamaguchi Tadashi, central.

\- Tant que vous êtes compétents au Volley peu importe, assura le coach.

\- M... Moi aussi... Enfin... Moi non plus ça ne me dérange pas, bégaya Yachi.

\- Moi non plus, fit Shimizu platement.

\- J'ai perdu mon camarade de protection de Kiyoko, déclara Ryunosuke Tanaka, l'attaquant au crâne rasé, d'une voix forte en pleurant.

\- Ce qu'il veut dire c'est qu'il espère que vous serez heureux ensemble, traduisit Ennoshita Chikara, également attaquant, avec un sourire. Et moi aussi je l'espère.

Tanaka hocha positivement de la tête. Nishinoya se mit à pleurer aussi et serra fort Tanaka contre lui. Kazuhito Narita, central, et Hisashi Kinoshita, attaquant, renchérirent en assurant que puisqu'ils étaient une équipe ils ne les laisseraient pas tomber. Asahi pleura également en se tenant contre le capitaine.

\- Et puis peut-être que ça réveillera quelqu'un, sourit Koshi Sugawara en regardant Sawamura.

Ce dernier rougit et détourna le regard. Tobio trouvait cela étrange que ce joueur aux cheveux courts noirs, pourtant toujours sûr de lui, ait l'air aussi gêné. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder à nouveau Hinata, qui sautillait sur place en hurlant des mots d'encouragement.

Le soir-même, Tobio était sur le chemin du retour lorsqu'il entendit qu'on l'appelait. Son coeur fit un bond lorsqu'il se retourna et vit Hinata pédaler vers lui à toute vitesse. Ce dernier s'arrêta à sa hauteur et lui fit un grand sourire adorable. Tobio sentait une envie irrépressible d'embrasser Hinata, mais sa raison le retint. Il se contenta de reprendre son chemin en se détournant de l'objet de son trouble. Malheureusement, ce dernier descendit de son vélo sans le lâcher et suivit son coéquipier au pas. On pouvait entendre la chaîne du véhicule tourner alors qu'aucun autre bruit ne se faisait entendre. Les environs étaient étrangement déserts. Tobio se sentit étrange en réalisant qu'il était en tête à tête avec Hinata.

Ils marchèrent ainsi durant plusieurs minutes. Le silence qui s'était installé interpella Tobio, qui trouvait inhabituel que son coéquipier reste silencieux, lui qui était si bavard. Etait-il soucieux ? Brusquement, Hinata parla d'une voix forte.

\- Wah ! Je m'attendais pas à ce que deux de nos camarades se mettent en couple ! Ça m'a vache surpris !

\- C'est sûr que c'est inattendu surtout que ce n'est pas normal, confirma Tobio.

\- Tu es contre l'homosexualité Kageyama ?

Il ne répondit pas. Ils continuaient à marcher l'un à côté de l'autre, ne sachant quoi se dire ni l'un ni l'autre. Tobio réfléchissait à la question. Est-ce qu'il avait quelque chose contre l'homosexualité ? Autour de lui il entendait parfois dire que c'était une perversion, une chose honteuse qu'il ne fallait surtout pas encourager. En même temps la réaction des membres du club était totalement amicale à cette annonce. Et lui, de son côté ? Est-ce qu'il avait quelque chose contre l'homosexualité ? Pas particulièrement. Il était vraiment content pour ses deux camarades. Après cette réflexion, il étira un petit sourire puis affirma :

\- Non. Je suis content pour eux s'ils sont heureux comme ça.

Hinata le regarda, surpris. Puis il confirma avec enthousiasme :

\- C'est vrai, c'est la bonne chose à faire.

\- Au fait ! se rappela Tobio. Tu semblais particulièrement heureux ce matin, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Le visage de son interlocuteur se figea. De toute évidence il paniquait intérieurement. Tobio patienta jusqu'à ce qu'Hinata finisse par avouer avec gêne :

\- J'ai fais un rêve super agréable cette nuit.

\- Quel rêve ?

\- Je me mettais à te dépasser en taille et je me moquais de toi qui était devenu plus petit que moi.

Il avait un grand sourire béat en dévoilant son rêve. Il était évident qu'il n'avait pas réfléchis avant de parler. Quand il se rendit compte de sa bêtise, il sembla paniquer. Tobio grogna, lui lançant un regard qui effraya Hinata. Ce dernier fuit en remontant sur son vélo, tandis qu'il le poursuivait en hurlant qu'il "allait lui apprendre à être irrespectueux". Quand il le rattrapa, de justesse, il le fit tomber de son vélo sur l'herbe, qui était non-loin. Poussé dans son élan, il tomba avec lui. Leur chute se termina sur Tobio qui faisait des chatouilles à Hinata.

\- Ouah ! Non ! Arrête Kageyama-, le supplia-t-il en riant.

Il finit par obéir, riant avec lui. Tobio se sentait vraiment bien. Il mirent plusieurs minutes avant d'arrêter, puis de reprendre leur souffle. Une coureuse passa et les regarda bizarrement. Embarrassé, Tobio se releva et proposa :

\- Bon, on rentre ?

\- D'accord, fit Hinata en souriant.

Ils reprirent leur route alors que le passeur retint son envie de l'embrasser. Il se demanda vraiment ce qui lui prenait d'éprouver ce genre d'envie. Puis, il supposa "C'est parce que Nishinoya et Asahi se sont mis en couple, comme nous sommes un duo comme eux j'ai transposé notre situation à la leur et j'ai eu l'impression qu'on pourrait avoir la même relation. J'irais mieux demain". Sûr de cette pensée, il continua à parler avec Hinata sans le moindre autre incident, rentra chez lui, puis alla se coucher tout en se répétant constamment "J'irais mieux demain, c'est juste une impression". A l'aide de cette supposition, il arriva à s'endormir rapidement.

Le lendemain, toute l'équipe profita de l'entraînement du matin pour faire un exercice collectif de réception. Tobio était derrière Hinata, à attendre son tour. Ce dernier était très clairement nerveux, songeant sans doute au fait qu'il n'était pas encore très bon pour réceptionner les balles. Le passeur ne put s'empêcher de le trouver mignon à s'inquiéter de cette façon. Au moment où il eut cette pensée, l'envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur pour enlever cette idée étrange de son esprit le submergea. Puis, alors qu'il lui vint que c'était anormal, il se rappela que Nishinoya et Asahi s'étaient mis en couple la veille. Un peu honteux, il tenta de démêler la situation d'un autre angle. Pourquoi ne serait-il pas amoureux d'Hinata au-delà du fait que c'était un garçon ? Ne confondait-il pas ? N'avait-il pas juste un doute à cause de ce qui s'était passé la veille ? Il était vraiment très attaché à lui, en effet, mais était-ce vraiment à ce point ? Il fut sorti de sa réflexion par le coach qui appelait le nom d'Hinata. Ce qu'il vit en relevant la tête fut le corps de ce dernier, propulsé dans les airs et qui frappait le ballon du plat de la main. Il était fasciné par cette image, ne pouvant pas en détourner le regard.

Tobio sursauta quand Ukai prononça son nom. Il n'avait pas du tout fait attention que l'objet de ses pensées avait fini son tour. C'était à présent le sien. Très déconcerté, et pas du tout prêt, il sauta tout de même. Il tenta de se concentrer sur la balle alors qu'elle arrivait vers lui. Hinata le regardait. Tobio fit le geste de la main pour qu'elle touche la balle. Hinata sourit. Tobio se déconcentra et rata la balle, qui alla rebondir sur le mur du fond. Il se figea alors que tout le monde le fixait, éberlués. Il savait que c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de rater une réception pendant les exercices. Tsukishima, première année tout comme lui, se permit un sarcasme.

\- Alors majesté ? On est rouillé ?

Tobio lui lança un regard noir. Au collège il était connu comme étant Le roi du terrain et, depuis son dernier match du collège, il détestait qu'on lui rappelle ce surnom. A présent cela le dérangeait moins, mais il savait parfaitement que Tsukishima disait cela pour le provoquer. C'était ce détail qui le mettait en rogne.

Malgré sa colère, il s'écarta pour laisser ses coéquipiers suivants faire l'exercice. Il sursauta lorsque Hinata, qui l'avait rejoint, s'inquiéta :

\- Tout va bien Kageyama ? T'es malade ?

\- Hein ? Ouais...

Il ne put s'empêcher de se gratter la tête d'embarras tout en lui répondant. Alors que le jeune attaquant le regardait avec un air inquiet, il détourna le regard, songeant "Tch ! Il est trop mignon". Dans un coin de sa tête, alors que Hinata s'agitait tout en insistant pour savoir ce qu'il avait, il se mit à tout réorganiser. Il était possible qu'il l'aime. C'était même très probable. Concrètement le seul moyen pour en être sûr ce serait de l'embrasser. Malheureusement, cette action risquait fort d'avoir des conséquences.

Alors qu'il se creusait les méninges pour savoir quoi faire, il vit Asahi tenir Nishinoya contre lui par derrière. Tobio se superposa avec Hinata sur le couple déclaré, ce qui le troubla bien plus. Serait-ce un signe qu'il était réellement amoureux ? Peut-être. Il ne savait plus. Sans doute. Ayant toujours pensé seulement au Volley, il n'avait aucune expérience en amour donc il n'était pas sûr d'être hétérosexuel. Mais serait-il vraiment homosexuel ? Peut-être devrait-il en parler à Asahi et Nishinoya ? Tandis qu'il y songeait, il remarqua que l'inquiétude d'Hinata ne s'arrangeait pas. Un peu embarrassé, il s'excusa.

\- Pardon si je t'inquiètes... Je vais bien.

Son interlocuteur n'avait pas l'air convaincu, mais n'insista pas. Peu de temps après, ce fut le moment d'aller en cours. Ils allèrent se changer avant de se disperser pour rejoindre leurs différentes classes.

Tobio entra ainsi en trombe dans sa salle. Il s'installa à sa place alors que ses camarades parlaient joyeusement. Le professeur arriva quasiment au même moment, demanda le silence, puis commença son cours.

Dans un premier temps, Tobio s'efforça d'écouter ce qu'il disait. Mais, rapidement, Hinata lui revint en tête. Avec tout ce qu'il avait pensé lors de l'entraînement du matin, il n'avait pas beaucoup avancé dans la problématique de ses sentiments pour son coéquipier. Sans vraiment y penser, il se mit à gribouiller sur une feuille un récapitulatif de sa relation avec lui. Tout en haut il écrivit la rivalité qui s'était installée entre eux, lors de leur premier match l'un contre l'autre à la fin du collège. Puis, il mit une flèche en-dessous qui pointait vers l'amitié qui était né par la suite. Après un temps de réflexion, il mit un point d'interrogation à côté de cette étape. Il n'avait jamais eu d'amis (à part peut-être Oïkawa, le passeur qui lui avait tout appris au collège) donc il hésitait à savoir si c'était vraiment de l'amitié. Puis, après une autre flèche, il marqua l'amour. Embarrassé, il écrivit à côté ce qui cela pouvait aussi être : de la simple affection.

Il fixa sa feuille et ce qu'il y avait écrit. Il n'écoutait déjà plus le cours, réfléchissant seulement à ses rapports avec Hinata. Il continua à se demander ce qu'était concrètement la différence entre la simple affection et l'amour. Qu'est-ce qu'une personne amoureuse ressentait qu'elle ne ressentait pas pour un ami proche ? Et puis, c'était un garçon. Finalement, il décida d'aller voir ceux qui en savaient plus que lui.

Pour cette raison, il profita de la pause pour aller dans la classe d'Asahi. Il n'y était pas. Il le chercha alors encore un peu et le trouva finalement sous un escalier avec Nishinoya. Ils parlaient avec animation. Décidé, Tobio s'approcha d'eux.

\- Je peux vous parler ?

\- Oh ? s'étonna le libéro.

\- Donc... finalement tu as... des choses à redire sur notre... couple ? s'inquiéta le champion avec nervosité.

Tobio hocha la tête négativement en affirmant que ce n'était pas le cas. Puis, il posa sa question.

\- Je voulais savoir... Comment vous savez que ce que vous ressentez l'un pour l'autre est de l'amour et non de l'amitié ou de l'affection pure ?

Ils le fixèrent, surpris par cette question. Ils échangèrent ensuite un regard qu'ils détournèrent en rougissant de gêne. Tobio, comprenant qu'ils réfléchissaient, attendit. Ils se regardèrent plusieurs fois, puis Nishinoya finit par répondre :

\- Tu sais Kageyama, quand on est amis avec quelqu'un on tient énormément à cette personne et on s'amuse bien avec elle. Mais quand je suis avec Asahi non seulement je me sens à l'aise mais je voudrais que le temps s'arrête. Je sais aussi que je ne veux céder Asahi à personne, je veux qu'on soit ensemble pour toujours. C'est ça qui fait que je sais que je suis amoureux de lui.

\- D'ailleurs, quand on est amoureux on a aussi de l'affection pour l'autre, ajouta Asahi.

Tobio acquiesça mécaniquement. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchis à ce genre de problématique : jusqu'ici ses pensées avaient été remplies de ses hésitations sur ce qu'il ressentait. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, une voix s'éleva derrière lui.

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Tu es amoureux ?

Ils se tournèrent vers Sugawara, qui souriait avec douceur. Ce dernier ajouta :

\- Vous devriez faire attention quand vous parlez d'homosexualité, heureusement que ce n'était que moi qui passait et non un autre élève sinon vous auriez pu être victimes d'une rumeur.

\- Ah ! Oui ! paniqua Asahi. Je me charge de vérifier !

Il s'exécuta, se mettant en position pour pouvoir réagir si quelqu'un extérieur au club de Volley arrivait vers eux. Puis, Tobio répondit avec embarras :

\- Oui.

\- Pardon ? s'étonna Sugawara.

\- Oui, je suis amoureux... De Hinata… Je crois.

Un blanc passa. Alors que le brun regrettait déjà, le second passeur sourit en lui assurant :

\- Je comprends ce que tu dois ressentir alors. Ce n'est pas facile de se dire "je suis amoureux d'un garçon".

Tobio acquiesça.

\- Oui, surtout quand on a jamais été amoureux avant.

\- D'autant plus si on n'a jamais été amoureux, précisa Sugawara. J'en connais un qui n'assume toujours pas d'être homosexuel. Apparemment il considère que le Volley est plus important que de déterminer s'il est ou pas attiré par les hommes.

Il se demanda un instant de qui il parlait, mais, avant qu'il ne pose la question, Nishinoya remarqua :

\- N'empêche, finalement on est beaucoup dans le club à aimer les hommes, c'est dingue ! Même Tsukishima il est en couple avec Yamaguchi.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Tobio. Depuis quand ?

\- Ils l'ont dis hier après qu'on ait fais notre annonce ! Toi et Hinata vous êtes partis avant, donc c'est normal que tu ne saches pas. Apparemment cela fait déjà depuis le collège.

Il ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il ne s'attendait tout simplement pas à cette nouvelle, lui qui pensait que c'était juste deux amis vraiment très proches. Il se souvint de leur rencontre : Lui et Hinata étaient encore rivaux et il leur avait fallu prouver qu'ils étaient capables de coopérer. Il avait alors été décidé qu'ils feraient un match contre Tsukishima et Yamaguchi, également en première année Ce n'était qu'à cette condition qu'ils ont, par la suite, pu intégrer le club. Il soupira. Et lui qui n'était toujours pas sûr ! A ce moment, Sugawara finit par lui conseiller d'un ton conciliant :

\- Tu devrais aller voir Hinata, le regarder dans les yeux, et te demander si tu veux faire ta vie avec lui. Si c'est le cas, il est fortement probable que tu sois amoureux.

\- Bonne idée, j'y vais de suite !

De cette façon, il se dépêcha d'aller dans la classe d'Hinata, laissant ses interlocuteurs figés sur place. Il bouscula plusieurs élèves dans sa précipitation, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de la salle. Un peu nerveux, il jeta un oeil à l'intérieur et les écarquilla devant la scène. Hinata était assis à son bureau, tout sourire, parlant avec des camarades avec animation. Il se mit à rire. Tobio avait un pincement au coeur, provoqué par la jalousie de le voir accorder son attention à un autre que lui. Il le savait à présent, il en était certain : il était amoureux.


	2. L'entrainement collectif

**Chapitre 2 : L'entraînement collectif**

Le temps étant radieux, Shôyo et Kageyama avaient décidés de manger dehors. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils mangeaient ensemble, mais c'était la première fois qu'ils allaient sur le toit pour le faire. Le roux était en train de s'y diriger lorsqu'il aperçut, au détour d'un couloir, son coéquipier en compagnie d'une fille. Voyant qu'il se passait quelque chose qu'il valait mieux ne pas déranger, il se cacha dans un coin et espionna la scène. Les deux adolescents gardaient silence un moment, restant debout l'un en face de l'autre, avant que Kageyama la presse :

\- Alors ? Tu voulais me dire quoi ?

Elle sursauta, bégaya, rougit, sembla réfléchir, puis lança :

\- Je t'aime ! Depuis que je t'ai aperçu la première fois.

Le coeur de Shôyo se serra de jalousie. Combien de chances y avait-il pour qu'il repousse une fille aussi jolie ? Sa jalousie empira quand il pensa au fait que, étant un garçon, il avait moins de chances qu'elle de conquérir un jour Kageyama. Enervé, il envoya des ondes négatives à' l'aide de son esprit pour que Kageyama refuse ses avances. Heureusement, après un silence désespérément long, le passeur l'informa :

\- Désolé, je ne peux pas accepter tes sentiments.

Elle le fixa, puis se mit à pleurer en s'éloignant. Shôyo se sentit soulagé. En même temps il était désolé pour elle. Il avait conscience qu'il était fort probable que Kageyama ait un jour une petite-amie, mais il n'était vraiment pas pressé de voir ce jour arriver. Discrètement, il prit un détour lui permettant de rejoindre le lieu de rendez-vous.

Il arriva sur le toit avant le passeur qui entra peu après, bentô en main, en le saluant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il s'assit à côté de Shôyo, puis commença à manger sans un mot. Le voyant en pleine réflexion, le roux n'osa pas évoquer le sujet. A la place, il se changea les idées en écrivant un email à Kôzume Kenma, le passeur du club de Volley de Nekoma, où il était écrit :

"Demain on va vous écraser ! Donc prépare-toi !"

Après que ce message fut envoyé il commençait à attaquer son repas quand, remarquant que Kageyama était en train de le regarder fixement, Shôyo lui demanda, surpris :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il resta silencieux un long moment, laissant l'attaquant ailier se poser encore plus de questions sur ce qui arrivait à son coéquipier. Finalement, il finit par demander d'un ton qui se voulait clairement banal :

\- A qui tu écrivais ?

Shôyo cligna des yeux. Décidément, il le trouvait étrange ces derniers temps. Alors qu'il disait le nom de "Kenma", la réponse de ce dernier sonna. Il ouvrit l'email.

"C'est plutôt nous qui allons vous battre. On est fort."

Riant, il envoya rapidement sa réponse.

"En effet, j'ai déjà fais face à ton équipe avec Kageyama."

En relevant la tête, il sursauta face au visage énervé du passeur.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser.

Un moment il lui vint en tête que son coéquipier soit jaloux. Ce serait une belle revanche sur cette jolie fille ! Il sourit face à cet espoir, bien qu'il n'y croyait pas totalement. Il lui assura :

\- Beh oui, on parle de l'entraînement collectif de demain ! Je lui disais que toi, moi et toute l'équipe on allait les vaincre à plate couture.

Le visage de Kageyama se détendit devant cette information. Il semblait étrangement soulagé, ce qui ajouta à l'espoir de Shôyo. Le passeur confirma :

\- C'est vrai, on le fera… -Il fronça soudain les sourcils- Tu es au point sur les réceptions ?

\- Ah ! Non pas encore… Mais je me suis beaucoup amélioré !

\- On se refera des passes ce soir, et je t'enverrais les balles plus fort que d'habitude.

\- Pas de soucis !

Le roux étira un très grand sourire. Il aimait ce côté de Kageyama, qui s'inquiétait sur ses compétences. C'est ce moment que choisit son téléphone pour lui indiquer une réponse de Kenma.

"Tu penses quoi de l'homosexualité ?"

Surpris, il réfléchit à la question. Devait-il être honnête ? D'ailleurs, devait-il parler à Kenma de son amour pour Kageyama ? Il sentit une chaleur se diffuser sur son visage tandis qu'il y pensait. Il ne put retenir un coup d'oeil vers son coéquipier avant d'envoyer :

"Je trouve que ce n'est pas blâmable... Pourquoi ?"

\- Eh ! fit le passeur d'un ton dur. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dis ?

Shôyo sursauta. Il sentit son coeur bondir partout dans sa poitrine à cause de la panique. Il avait vraiment l'air énervé ! Pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas le passeur parfois. Il allait répliquer de "ne pas s'énerver pour n'importe quoi" quand la réponse de Kenma vint.

"Parce que ça fait des mois que Kuroo et moi on est un couple. Depuis le temps qu'on le cache j'avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un."

\- Oooh ! réagit le roux avec enthousiasme. Kageyama ! Kenma il est en couple avec son capitaine !

\- Oh ? Vraiment ? s'étonna son interlocuteur.

\- Ouais ! Je m'attendais tellement pas à ce qu'il y ait quelque chose entre eux et...

\- S'il t'en a parlé il voulait peut-être pas que tu le répètes.

Shôyo se figea, réalisant qu'il avait raison. C'était probable que Kenma voulait qu'il garde le secret pour lui. Ses pensées firent un tour : il pouvait expliquer en disant la vérité mais il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à se confesser, il pouvait nier mais c'était clairement une mauvaise idée,... Il se rappela finalement d'il y a quelques jours, lorsque Asahi et Nishinoya avaient révélé leur relation, quand il en avait profité pour s'assurer que Kageyama ne le trouverait pas dégoûtant s'il se confessait. Décidant de s'en servir, il justifia, embarrassé :

\- Mais tu m'as dis que tu n'avais rien contre l'homosexualité. Donc j'ai pensé que ce n'était pas un problème de t'en parler.

Il guetta discrètement la réaction du passeur, qui se gratta la tête. Il restèrent silencieux un long moment, où Shôyo stressa. Finalement, le passeur sourit et affirma :

\- Je suis content pour eux.

Le roux était soulagé mais il eut la drôle d'impression que Kageyama avait étiré, un court instant, un sourire carnassier.

Ils arrivèrent le lendemain, à 12h, à l'endroit où se déroulait le second entraînement collectif. Dès leur descente du bus ils furent accueillis par l'équipe de Nekoma avec, en tête, le capitaine Tetsuro Kuroo. Ce dernier leur fit un grand sourire chaleureux en serrant la main de Sawamura, qui souriait également. Shôyo sentait malgré tout l'animosité qu'ils avaient encore l'un pour l'autre. Il jeta un oeil à Kageyama, qui était en train de parler avec Sugawara un peu plus loin. Il allait le rejoindre quand il vit Kenma approcher et, de toute évidence, vouloir lui parler. Le roux, décidant de s'occuper plus tard de son coéquipier, alla alors avec enthousiasme vers le passeur de Nekoma.

\- Coucou Kenma ! Vous avez commencé à jouer ?

\- Vous arrivez tard. Nous on ne joue pas pour le moment mais Aoba Josei et Fukurodani font un match amical depuis 1h.

\- O-h ! Allons voir ça !

Il allait vers le gymnase quand Kenma le retint par le bras. Surpris, il le regarda se pencher vers son oreille et lui murmurer :

\- Tu n'as dis à personne que j'étais en couple avec Kuroo ?

\- Ah ! fit-il, embarassé. J'en ai… Accidentellement parlé à Kageyama…

\- Je m'en doutais, soupira alors le passeur de Nekoma.

Avant que Shôyo ait pu s'excuser, Sawamura leur ordonna de tous aller au gymnase pour voir le match d'Aoba Josei et Fukurodani. Tout le monde se dépêcha d'obéir.

A l'intérieur, le roux se débrouilla pour s'installer à côté de Kageyama, Kenma aux talons. Les deux équipes en étaient à la fin du troisième set et Fukurodani était en tête d'un point. Au service le capitaine et passeur d'Aoba Josei, Tôru Oikawa, lança la balle, puis la frappa vers le camp adverse, qui n'arriva pas à la réceptionner. Shôyo frissonna à la fois d'effroi et d'excitation en se rappelant de ce service dans leur match contre eux, au tournoi Inter-lycée. Et dire que c'était l'ainé de Kageyama au collège ! Ce dernier sembla remarquer son état puisqu'il lança avec conviction :

\- On les vaincra la prochaine fois.

\- Oui ! J'ai super hâte !

Le match se termina quelques minutes plus tard sur deux nouveaux points en faveur d'Aoba Josei. Les deux équipes se saluèrent. Puis, impatient, Shôyo demanda à Kenma :

\- Et nous ? Quand est-ce qu'on joue ?

\- D'abord on va manger ! lui répondit Kuroo avec un grand sourire carnassier. Ensuite on vous donnera votre raclée.

\- Ne soyez pas si sûr, affirma Sawamura. On s'est amélioré depuis la dernière fois.

De cette façon, tous les Volleyeurs et les managers sortirent et partagèrent un buffet qui avait été préparé précédemment.

Shôyo mordit grandement dans une pièce de viande tandis qu'autour de lui le brouhaha fusait. Il avait été séparé de Kageyama dans la foule de joueurs qui s'était jetée sur la nourriture. A côté de lui, Kenma touchait à peine à ce que le roux avait mis dans son assiette. En face de lui se trouvait Kôtarô Bokuto, le capitaine de l'équipe de Fukurodani à l'air de hibou, qui rageait sur sa défaite en prenant une grande bouchée de viande.

\- A la fin il a fais 3 fois son service ! C'est pas juste !

Derrière Bokuto, son vice-capitaine, Keiji Akaashi, le regardait avec dépit. Puisqu'il ne disait rien Shôyo s'en chargea en confirmant :

\- Ouais ! Nous aussi il nous a vaincu avec ce service horrible ! C'était bas !

\- Tu me comprends Hinata !

\- Ouais ! Mais la prochaine fois on le vaincra !

Le capitaine hocha de la tête, visiblement de meilleure humeur. Le roux sourit, puis chercha Kageyama du regard. Il le trouva parlant avec leur sujet de conversation, qui semblait se moquer de lui. A ses grimaces, il devina qu'Oikawa devait le défier de faire aussi bien que lui. Brusquement, le passeur de Karasuno se mit à dire quelque chose qui fit rougir celui d'Aoba Josei. Shôyo fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Le brun rougit également tout en bougeant les lèvres. N'aimant pas l'idée de ne pas savoir de quoi ils parlaient, et étant énervé de ce rapprochement, il décida de s'approcher en laissant là les trois joueurs avec qui il était.

Dès qu'il fut plus près, il entendit un "...l'amour". Malheureusement, ils s'interrompirent en le voyant approcher. Contrarié que Kageyama lui fasse des cachoteries qu'il ne faisait pas à Oikawa, le roux décida de demander :

\- Vous parliez de quoi ?

\- De rien d'important, lui assura son coéquipier.

Il fronça les sourcils devant ce mensonge évident. Le capitaine d'Aoba Josei lui répondit, un sourire narquois aux lèvres :

\- Hinata, tu voudrais pas rejoindre notre équipe ?

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Shôyo.

Kageyama lança un regard noir à Oikawa. Ce dernier continua, toujours plus provoquant :

\- Tobio-chan est trop nul comme passeur, avec lui tu iras jamais en nationale. Tu ferais mieux de te faire transférer dans notre lycée pour ça.

C'était tentant, mais l'attaquant ailier n'eut pas à réfléchir avant de répondre :

\- Pas question ! J'ai toujours voulu être à Karasuno et maintenant que j'y suis j'y reste.

\- C'est trop dommage ! Et bien vous allez perdre aux départementales.

Il tira la langue malicieusement.

La journée passa tranquillement. Après manger, Karasuno et Nekoma firent un match, que ces derniers perdirent après plusieurs heures de combat intense. Puis il y eu un second affrontement entre Nekoma et Fukurodani, qui se solda par une victoire de l'équipe du capitaine aux airs de hibou. Ensuite, Karasuno alla courir dans le coin avant de rentrer et d'aller dormir dans des dortoirs aménagés.

Il y avait une chambre par équipe. Shôyo venait de finir de poser son futon lorsqu'il remarqua que Kageyama n'était plus là. Autour de lui Asahi et Nishinoya rapprochaient les leurs, Sawamura parlait avec Tanaka de sa façon de jouer, et Chikara, Narita, et Kinnoshita jouaient aux cartes. Sugawara, Tsukishima et Yamaguchi n'étaient pas dans la pièce. Il posa ses affaires, puis partit à la recherche de Kageyama, se demandant s'il était encore avec Oikawa.

Il le chercha un long moment avant de le trouver dans un couloir, en train de discuter avec Sugawara. Shôyo put l'entendre dire :

\- ...vrais lui dire ?

Son interlocuteur hocha de la tête, repéra le nouvel arrivant, puis sourit en le saluant :

\- Hinata ! Tu n'es pas dans la chambre.

Kageyama tourna son air surpris vers lui en entendant qu'il était là. Le roux soutint son regard un moment, puis répondit à Sugawara :

\- Non. De quoi vous parliez ?

\- De rien d'important.

\- Hinata ! intervint Kageyama. Tu veux qu'on aille s'entraîner ?

Excité par cette demande, et songeant qu'il pourra trouver un meilleur moment pour savoir ce que son coéquipier lui cachait, il sautilla en clamant son accord. Visiblement content, le brun le suivit vers le gymnase. Sugawara les accompagna avec un grand sourire amusé. Le duo parlait sur le chemin de ce qu'il leur faudrait améliorer pour le match amical du lendemain quand ils arrivèrent devant le gymnase. Shôyo l'ouvrit avec enthousiasme, vit Bokuto et Akaashi en train de s'embrasser, se sentit embarrassé, puis referma brusquement la porte. Derrière lui, ses deux coéquipiers le regardèrent d'un air curieux. Supposant qu'ils n'avaient pas dû avoir le temps de voir la scène, il bégaya une explication qu'ils ne comprirent pas. Impatient, Kageyama rouvrit la porte. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi tous trois devant la porte, figés, face à un capitaine et vice-capitaine de Fukurodani qui découvrirent rapidement qu'ils étaient découverts.

Reprenant vite ses esprits, Bokuto étira un grand sourire, s'approcha d'eux, puis prit Shôyo par le bras avant de le tirer à l'intérieur en clamant :

\- Hinata ! Tu viens t'entrainer ? Faisons un match !

Plus sérieux, Akaashi les interrompit puis leur intima de son regard froid :

\- Ne dites à personne ce que vous avez vu.

\- Vous en faites pas, leur assura Kageyama. Ce n'est pas nous qui allons dire ça sur tous les toits.

Le vice-capitaine fronça les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Bokuto tira Shôyo vers le terrain, insistant pour qu'ils s'entraînent ensemble. Ce dernier était un peu confus, se demandant s'ils devraient leur dire que Nishinoya et Asahi étaient ensemble ou s'il devrait se taire. La seconde option s'imposa rapidement comme étant la meilleure, comme ce n'était sans doute pas à lui de révéler ce détail de son équipe. Leur dire que lui-même aimait un garçon n'était sans doute pas une meilleure idée car ensuite il leur faudrait révéler qu'il s'agissait de Kageyama. Et il n'était pas encore prêt à se déclarer. Pendant ses réflexions, ils s'étaient tous réunis près du filet, et Sugawara avait sorti un ballon. Tandis qu'ils commençaient à jouer, Sawamura, Tsukishima et Yamaguchi arrivèrent. Après discussion, ces deux derniers rejoignirent l'équipe d'entraînement de Fukurodani, tandis que le capitaine compléta celle de Karasuno.

Le match commença avec un service de Sugawara, qui envoya la balle de Volley directement derrière le filet. Yamaguchi la rattrapa à temps, puis la passa à Akaashi, qui fit une passe à Bokuto. Ce dernier termina par une courte. Shôyo, le voyant à temps, se jeta à terre pour la réceptionner à la toute dernière minute. Elle rebondit sur le dos de sa main, Sugawara la récupéra, puis l'envoya à Kageyama. Malheureusement, ce dernier restait debout à regarder dans le vide, laissant passer devant lui l'objet sans le remarquer. La balle alla s'écraser contre le filet, dans le silence qui s'était installé. Il se passa un petit moment avant que Sawamura réagisse en hurlant sur le passeur.

\- Sois un peu plus concentré ! C'est pas parce qu'on est en entraînement que tu dois te reposer !

\- Ah ! répondit le brun en sursautant. Oui, pardon capitaine !

Kageyama se dépêcha de récupérer le ballon, tandis que Shôyo le fixait avec inquiétude. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas ! Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la balle, qui revenait vers lui. Un peu sans réfléchir, il sauta pour l'envoyer dans le camp adverse, où Bokuto la réceptionna juste à temps. Alors qu'elle passait par chacun des membres de l'équipe d'entraînement adverse, les yeux de Shôyo et Kageyama se croisèrent. Le roux pouvait remarquer que son coéquipier était vraiment troublé. Avec une erreur pareille ce n'était pas étonnant ! Il savait qu'il aurait aussi été dans cet état s'il avait fait une erreur de ce genre, même pendant un entraînement. Il reporta son attention sur le match alors que la balle revenait dans leur camps. Sawamura la réceptionna, puis l'envoya à Sugawara, qui allait faire une passe lorsque, brusquement, Kageyama demanda :

\- Attendez ! On peut faire une pause ?

Tout le monde le fixa. Puis, les yeux se tournèrent vers Sawamura, qui décréta avec les sourcils froncés :

\- D'accord. Mais tu as intérêt à être opérationnel après !

Kageyama acquiesça. Puis, il s'approcha de Shôyo, l'air nerveux. Ce dernier se posa encore plus de questions sur l'état du brun : Pourquoi il réagissait comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il s'inquiétait de quelque chose ? Il voulait s'excuser d'avoir raté la balle ? Il était troublé parce qu'il avait revu Oïkawa et réalisé qu'il l'aimait ? Cette dernière supposition mit le roux en rogne, jusqu'à ce que Kageyama lui demande de le suivre dehors. Surpris, il obéit. L'espoir qu'il se confesse à lui monta en voyant le passeur regarder tout autour d'un air nerveux, alors qu'ils sortaient du gymnase. Le duo s'installa dans les fourrés situés non-loin du gymnase, tout deux visiblement nerveux.

Kageyama resta silencieux un certain temps, laissant Shôyo espérer tout au fond de lui que ses sentiments soient partagés. Finalement, il lâcha :

\- Hinata...

\- Oui ?

Le roux sursauta de peur quand le brun le prit par les épaules. Puis, ce dernier lâcha d'une voix forte et tremblante :

\- Je t'aime !

Alors que Shôyo se calmait, et avant qu'il ait pu lui dire qu'il ressentait la même chose, un "Oui" de joie se fit entendre près de la porte du gymnase. Tous deux se tournèrent dans cette direction, pour s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient espionnés par ceux avec qui ils s'entrainaient un peu plus tôt. Celui qui avait lâché ce cri était Sugawara, qui prit l'air gêné en se rendant compte qu'il les avait interrompu. Il s'excusa, tandis que le capitaine de Karasuno lui reprocha :

\- Tu pouvais pas te retenir ?

\- Mais je suis tellement content qu'il ait réussi à se déclarer, justifia le second passeur avec un rire nerveux.

\- Faut dire, moi j'aurais parié qu'il n'y arriverait pas, fit Tsukiyama avec un sourire sarcastique.

Derrière, Yamaguchi eut un rire moqueur. S'énervant, Kageyama hurla dans leur direction :

\- ça va ! C'était déjà assez dur, pas besoin d'en rajouter !

Trop content, et songeant qu'il aurait sans doute peu d'autres occasions de lui répondre en étant seuls à seuls, Shôyo se dépêcha d'avouer :

\- Je t'aime... Moi aussi.

Brusquement embarrassé, il put sentir une grande chaleur émaner de son visage, tandis que le passeur se tournait vers lui avec de grands yeux surpris


	3. Le rendez-vous

**Chapitre 3 Le rendez-vous**

Le week-end se passa tranquillement. Ce fut l'heure de rentrer, puis celle de reprendre les cours. Avec les cours, l'entraînement individuel reprenait.

Le coach Ukai en profita pour leur faire un discours inspiré, leur rappelant que ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient gagné 3 matchs sur 4 qu'il leur fallait baisser leur sûr il n'avait pas réellement besoin de le rappeler puisque tout l'équipe brûlait d'envie de s'améliorer afin de pouvoir enfin vaincre Aoba Josai au tournoi départemental. Même Shôyo et Kageyama, qui s'étaient mis en couple durant le week-end, n'avaient que cet objectif en tête.

Enfin... Presque. Le roux était soucieux car lui et son petit-ami ne s'étaient pas encore embrassés. Or, selon ses camarades de classes, ils ne pouvaient être considérés comme étant en couple qu'en ayant passé cette étape. Autrement, selon eux, ils restaient de simple amis. L'attaquant ne savait pas si c'était vrai mais malgré tout il souhaitait vraiment arriver à cette étape rapidement. Pourtant, le roux n'osa pas en parler à Kageyama, devinant qu'il risquait de lui reprocher de ne pas se concentrer sur la victoire.

Il garda ainsi cette inquiétude en lui jusqu'à la fin de l'entraînement, alors qu'ils rentraient ensemble. Ils marchaient en silence, l'un à côté de l'autre, n'osant pas se tenir par la main afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Au bout d'un moment, Shôyo jeta un oeil au brun, hésitant à lui demander de l'embrasser. Cela ne se faisait peut-être pas ? Mais en même temps ils étaient un couple, donc ce serait normal de s'embrasser.

Alors qu'il se torturait l'esprit avec la question du baiser, Kageyama arrêta de marcher. Surpris, le roux l'imita. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient dans une zone totalement déserte. L'idée lui vint qu'ils pourraient en profiter pour, au moins, se tenir la main. Mais, avant qu'il ait pu s'exécuter, le passeur prit une grande inspiration, se tourna vers lui, puis le plaqua contre un mur. Sursautant, Shôyo le fixa droit dans les yeux. Avant qu'il ait pu poser la moindre question, son petit-ami l'embrassa soudainement.

Heureux de ce geste, il enlaça le cou de Kageyama durant le baiser, puis caressa ses cheveux du bout des doigts. Il restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, se séparèrent puis se réembrasssèrent de nombreuses fois, leurs langues se titillant en quête d'approfondissement.

Leur baiser prit fin au moment où des voix se firent entendre non-loin. Paniquant à l'idée d'être vus, ils se lâchèrent puis reprirent rapidement leur route. Shôyo sourit, vraiment content d'avoir enfin eu son premier baiser avec le garçon qu'il aimait. Comme ils étaient encore tout à fait seuls, ils se prirent par la main. Voyant que son Kageyama rougissait, l'attaquant sourit de toutes ses dents et marcha gaiement.

Après leur premier baiser, le samedi suivant ils eurent leur premier rendez-vous. Ils allaient voir un film au cinéma sur l'histoire vraie d'une gamine pauvre qui est devenue une star du Volley-ball (nda : ce film n'existe pas, ou alors je ne suis pas au courant). Pour être sûr d'avoir une place ils avaient tous deux achetés, ensemble, leur billet sur le site du cinéma pour la séance de 10h.

La nuit précédent le rendez-vous, Shôyo n'avait pas pu dormir, trop inquiet de comment allait se dérouler cette journée avec Kageyama. En tout il avait passé sa nuit à décider comment il allait s'habiller, voir s'il devait ou pas mettre du parfum, hésiter à prendre un ballon de Volley pour finalement décider que oui, et imaginer comment pourrait se passer ce rendez-vous. Pour cette raison, il partit 3h avant, tentant de ne pas réveiller sa soeur Natsu ainsi que ses parents en ouvrant et refermant la porte d'entrée. Puis, il dormit un peu dans le train qui l'amenait, ce qui fit qu'il fut un peu plus en forme lorsqu'il arriva 2h avant l'heure devant le cinéma, où ils avaient prévus de se retrouver.

Alors qu'il y était presque, il se figea : Kageyama attendait déjà devant, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Shôyo se demanda si, par hasard, lui aussi aurait eu une insomnie et aurait décidé de partir tôt pour être sûr d'être à l'heure. Il s'approcha de son petit-ami, alors que ce dernier avait fermé les yeux. Il resta là à l'observer un petit moment, ne sachant s'il devait le réveiller. Il sourit en repensant à leur premier baiser, puis à ceux qui avaient suivis par la suite sans que personne ne les regarde, dans des coins déserts entre 2 cours. Alors qu'il songeait à utiliser la méthode du baiser comme dans La belle au bois dormant, Kageyama rouvrit les yeux. Devant l'air surpris de son petit-ami, Shôyo lança :

\- Finalement on est tous les deux en avance ! Il reste 2h avant que la séance commence.

Le brun acquiesça à son affirmation.

\- Du coup on a du temps, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire Hinata ?

\- Hum... Où tu veux aller ?

Brusquement, un gargouillis se fit entendre. Sachant que cela venait de lui, Shôyo se sentit gêné. Surprenamment, le passeur sourit un court instant, puis proposa en désignant une crêperie :

\- On en prend une ?

\- Mais ça ne va pas faire trop pour toi avec ton petit déjeuner ? fit l'attaquant, surpris.

Kageyama rougit en détournant la tête, expliquant :

\- Moi non plus... Je n'ai pas mangé.

Étendant un grand sourire, et sautant, le roux se dépêcha d'accepter. Ils allèrent donc acheter les crêpes, puis s'installèrent sur un banc non loin du cinéma en attendant 10h. Tout en mangeant, ils constatèrent qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde autour d'eux. Il y avait seulement des groupes d'amis, et quelques hommes en cravates qui couraient pour ne pas être en retard à leur travail. Un petit groupes de jeunes gens étaient en train d'entrer dans le cinéma, lorsque Kageyama fit la remarque :

\- Tu as amené ton ballon apparemment.

\- Ah ! sursauta Shôyo. Oui ! Je pensais que ça serait utile si on décidait de jouer à se faire des passes.

Alors qu'il lui expliquait sa raison, son interlocuteur croqua dans sa crêpe. Un peu de chantilly resta collé sur le bord de sa bouche, qu'il débarrassa avec un coup de langue. Devant cette scène, le jeune attaquant détourna le regard en sentant une bouffée de chaleur monter en lui. "Trop sexy !" songea-t-il alors qu'il tentait de se calmer. Puis, trop gêné, il tenta de n'en rien laisser paraître en l'imitant.

Ils finirent rapidement de manger leurs crêpes. Puis, ils passèrent le temps restant à discuter de Volley, du tournoi départemental qui allait arriver quelques jours plus tard, et des techniques qu'il allait leur falloir perfectionner.

Enfin, à 10h précise, ils entrèrent dans le cinéma, puis dans la salle qui allait diffuser le film.

La salle était presque vide : quand le couple entra il n'y avait que 4 personnes qui y étaient déjà, réparties dans toute la salle. Après qu'ils se soient assis d'autres arrivèrent, ce qui fit un total de 10 personnes au moment où la séance débuta. Shôyo ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ils étaient si peu, pensant que mettre l'histoire de cette jeune fille en film était une bonne idée. Selon lui, il n'y avait rien de plus intéressant que le Volley. Peut-être ce film n'était pas bon ? Pourtant, selon ses camarades de classe, il était au contraire très émouvant.

Alors que la salle devint noire, ne laissant que la lumière de l'écran et du projecteur, le brun profita de la pénombre pour lui prendre la main. En réponse, avec un sourire, le roux posa la tête sur son épaule, qu'il retira bien vite avant que les autres spectateurs ne remarquent cette marque d'affection. Le film commença sans qu'ils ne se lâchent la main, profitant qu'on ne pouvait pas bien les voir. Shôyo sentait son coeur battre à toute allure.

Le film débuta sur une petite-fille qui traînait avec des amis près d'un terrain de Volley-ball que des athlètes étaient en train d'utiliser. Curieuse, et ne savant pas quoi faire avec ses amis, elle entra avec eux et regarda les Volleyeurs jouer. En voyant un en train de sauter, elle ne put quitter la performance de cet athlète des yeux, qui envoya le ballon droit vers le camp adverse. Alors qu'ils finissaient leur match, elle ignora la proposition de ses amis de partir, préférant approcher l'attaquant qui l'avait impressionnée. Elle eut ensuite une conversation avec lui qui se termina par une promesse qu'ils se reverraient si elle allait en mondiale avec son équipe. Puis, il y eut une ellipse où on retrouva la petite-fille, devenue adolescente, vaincre tous les jeunes de son âge au Volley en compagnie d'une amie. Puis, plus tard, on la retrouva à un entretien pour entrer dans une équipe de Volley, qu'elle réussit. On suivit alors sa vie avec sa nouvelle équipe, comment elle s'adapta à jouer à 9 joueurs, les relations qu'elle avait eu avec chacun des membres, et les matchs qu'elles avaient joués jusqu'à l'accident de l'héroïne lors de la finale avant d'aller en mondiale. Ce jour-là, elle se cassa le poignet et dû rester sur le banc tout le reste de la partie. Elle s'y découvrit un don pour la stratégie, et monta son équipe en mondiale grâce à ses conseils. Là-bas, elle dû passer plusieurs matchs sur le banc le temps de finir de se soigner mais fut totalement guérie pour la finale, qu'elle gagna avec son équipe. Ainsi devenue star mondiale, elle se dirigea vers son idole, qui avait mené son équipe à la victoire en tant que Coach. Ils eurent une nouvelle conversation où elle lui expliqua que cela la tentait bien de devenir coach. Il rit et l'encouragea. Le film se termina sur une image de l'héroïne en train d'entraîner une équipe de Volley-ball.

En sortant du cinéma, Shôyo clama :

\- C'était vachement génial ! Je comprends pourquoi mes amis m'ont dis qu'il était très émouvant !

Kageyama acquiesça. Il y avait beaucoup plus de monde dans la rue que quand ils attendaient leur séance. Comme il était déjà midi, le passeur fit un signe à l'attaquant pour lui indiquer un restaurant où il avait prévu de le faire manger. Il le suivit là-bas et s'installèrent à une table. Il y avait beaucoup de gens déjà installés et une bonne partie en train de manger. Tous parlaient. On pouvaient voir quelques enfants également jouer avec leur nourriture, puis se faire gronder par leurs parents ; se chamailler ; ou écouter leurs parents avec des yeux ronds. Le serveur prit leurs commandes, puis les laissèrent. Avec ceci, ils recommencèrent à parler du film.

\- En fait je me suis super identifiée à cette fille, fit Shôyo. Je ne viens pas d'un milieu pauvre mais moi aussi j'ai eu envie de faire du Volley en voyant un attaquant sauter et moi aussi je veux être une grande star du Volley !

\- Tu comptes finir coach aussi ?

Le roux se figea un moment, ne s'attendant pas à cette question. Mais il se reprit vite pour répondre.

\- Non, là par contre je veux vraiment jouer.

\- Moi mon personnage préféré ce serait plutôt son amie passeuse. Elle a une bonne façon de passer le ballon !

\- Ah oui ! C'était un personnage génial.

Ils continuèrent plusieurs minutes et n'arrêtèrent pas quand le serveur revint avec leur commande, se mettant même à parler en mangeant.

\- C'était pas trop génial leur combinaison à la la finale nationale ? évoqua Kageyama.

\- Totalement ! Faudrait voir pour le re...

Shôyo s'interrompit, voyant son petit-ami tendre la main vers le coin de sa bouche et le caresser tendrement. Il sentait une chaleur se répandre dans sa tête durant ce geste, et l'excitation monter en lui. Mais ils étaient en public ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Puis, le passeur arrêta son geste en expliquant :

\- Tu avais un morceau d'oeuf, je te l'ai retiré.

\- Ah...

Il était encore sous le choc. Le brun recommença tranquillement à manger sans rien paraître mais le roux n'avait plus la tête à ça. Il en voulait plus ! Mais ils étaient en public. Peut-être aux toilettes ? Mais ce ne serait pas étrange aux yeux des autres clients et des serveurs que deux garçons aillent aux toilettes en même temps ? Et de toute manière serait-il d'accord ? Finalement, il se retrouva à finir péniblement son repas tout en tentant de se calmer. Tentative qui finit par réussir après qu'il ait commandé une glace en guise de dessert.

Après s'être partagés l'addition, alors qu'ils sortaient, Kageyama l'arrêta brusquement d'un bras. Se demandant ce qu'il pouvait se passer, Shôyo fut choqué de voir Oikawa et Iwaizumi face à eux, de l'autre côté des portes du restaurant. Son petit-ami était sur la défensive, semblant avoir peur de quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Tout le monde autour d'eux les ignora, ne remarquant pas ce qu'il se passait. Seul un serveur les regardait, l'air surpris, ne sachant pas s'il devait attendre qu'ils entrent ou s'occuper d'autre chose. Le capitaine d'Aoba Josai arborait un sourire narquois, balançant :

\- Et beh ! Donc c'est vrai ce que j'ai entendu ?

\- De qui ? grogna Kageyama.

\- Oh ! Je ne dévoile jamais mes sources.

Puis, il se pencha vers son ancien cadet et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille que ceux tout autour ne purent pas entendre. Mais Hinata, méfiant et jaloux de cette proximité, se rapprocha et put entendre ce qu'il lui disait.

\- Quand tu me demandais hier ce que je pensais de l'homosexualité... Et bien maintenant je peux te le dire... J'en pense qu'Iwa-chan et moi on est un couple et donc je n'ai absolument rien contre ça.

En réponse, son interlocuteur écarquilla les yeux. Shôyo, lui-même était plutôt surpris par cette nouvelle, et soulagé puisque cela voulait dire qu'il ne voulait pas lui prendre son petit-ami. Étrangement, avant de se relever, Oikawa lui fit un clin d'oeil. Apparemment il avait repéré qu'il les écoutait. Kageyama leur assura, ne sachant visiblement pas trop quoi en penser :

\- Je suis plutôt content pour vous deux, même si je ne m'y attendais pas.

\- Et oui ! confirma-t-il d'un ton fanfaron. Et on fait un meilleur couple que vous deux !

Comme il avait parlé plutôt fort, tout le restaurant entendit et se retourna vers eux, choqués. Un serveur fit tomber son plateau sous le choc, qu'il se dépêcha de ramasser. La plupart des enfants continuèrent à manger, ne comprenant pas la réaction des adultes. Visiblement profondément embarrassé, tout comme Shôyo et probablement Kageyama, Iwaizumi frappa son capitaine avant d'hurler à très haute voix :

\- Franchement Oikawa ! Ne plaisante pas sur ce genre de chose, c'est dégoûtant et tu attires l'attention sur nous.

\- Eheh ! s'excusa-t-il beaucoup plus bas. Pardon Iwa-chan, j'avais oublié qu'on était en public.

Puis, il se pencha vers lui, lui disant quelque chose à l'oreille qui le fit rougir. Shôyo commençai à relever le fait que le capitaine d'Aoba Josai appelait constamment son petit-ami par un surnom. Cela ne montrait-il pas à quel point ils étaient proches ? Donc ils devraient faire pareil pour se rapprocher ? Autour les clients et employés se détournèrent d'eux, persuadés que c'était réellement une plaisanterie. Une seule personne était en train de leur lancer un regard méchant, ayant apparemment décelé le mensonge dans le démenti d'Iwaizumit. Gênés, les deux couples décidèrent de se séparer non sans qu'Oikawa ne lance un :

\- Allons-y Iwa-chan, mon chéri !

Heureusement, ceci aussi fut prit pour une plaisanterie par les personnes dans le restaurant. Kageyama et Shôyo se dépêchèrent de sortir. Ce dernier suivit son petit-ami à l'endroit où il avait prévu qu'ils iraient dans l'après-midi. L'attaquant n'était au courant que pour le cinéma du matin.

Il y avait de plus en plus de personnes alors qu'ils parcouraient les trottoirs, traversaient les routes et allaient sur d'autres trottoirs. Shôyo fixait son petit-ami en tentant de rester à sa hauteur. Ce dernier semblait concentré sur son objectif sans remarquer la difficulté qu'avait le roux de tenir le rythme de ses pas. Finalement, alors qu'ils traversaient un parc, l'attaquant s'arrêta en entendant des bruits étranges, qui éveillaient un lui un certain sentiment. Le sentant sans doute, Kageyama s'arrêta également et se tourna vers lui, l'air surpris.

\- Est-ce qu'on va là-bas ?

En réponse, le passeur acquiesça. Un sentiment de joie s'éveilla en Shôyo, qui courut vers la fête foraine avec un cri de joie et en sautillant. Kageyama le poursuivit en hurlant :

\- Eh oh ! Mais attends moi idiot !

Ce que l'attaquant ignora, trop content de passer un moment dans ce genre d'endroit avec son petit-ami.

Le couple se réunit devant un stand de tir à la carabine, où le roux était en train d'essayer de viser la cible. Il sourit au brun qui arrivait derrière lui, content d'être là avec lui. Puis, il tira. Il rata sa cible, mais sortit avec une tête de chat en porte-clé en compensation. Alors qu'il songeait à l'offrir à Kenma, Kageyama lui fit signe de venir faire de l'auto-tamponneuse. Ravis, Shôyo se précipita pour y aller et prit la première qu'il vit. Le passeur en prit une autre, puis ils s'affrontèrent à "qui-en-frappera-le-plus". Ce fut le roux qui gagna grâce à sa détermination. Il se réjouit, puis accompagna le brun vers la prochaine attraction. Il était très excité alors qu'ils entraient dans le labyrinthe dans lequel ils se perdirent un long moment avant de trouver la sortie. Shôyo en ressortit en extase : ils avaient profités d'être seuls pour s'arrêter un moment et s'embrasser.

Ils se retrouvèrent finalement près d'une machine à pince, où le roux tenta d'attraper une peluche de ballon de Volley. Malheureusement, ce dernier fut rapidement déstabilisé en sentant le brun derrière lui, en train d'observer comment il se débrouillait. En un sens il avait la pression, comme si ne pas arriver à attraper cette peluche signifiait qu'il était nul. Alors qu'il échouait une troisième fois à récupérer l'objet, Kageyama décida :

\- Laisse-moi essayer.

Shôyo obéit et regarda le passeur jouer à son tour. Il posa ses doigts sur les boutons de direction, se préparant à faire son essai. Autour d'eux, le bruit semblait plus flou puis sembla tomber dans le silence, comme si tout le monde retenait sa respiration pour l'encourager. Il prit une grande inspiration, puis commença. Les pinces descendirent vers la peluche, l'attrapèrent, la remontèrent puis, alors qu'il allait les mener doucement vers la sortie, le ballon s'échappa en même temps que le bruit reprit. Cela énerva le joueur, dont l'expression fit peur à son petit-ami.

\- Hinata...

Le susnommé sursauta de frayeur.

\- Oui ?

\- On va lui montrer à ne pas sous-estimer notre duo.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Puis, souriants, mirent en place une stratégie pour gagner cette peluche. Alors qu'ils mettaient en place la stratégie, il leur semblait que tout autour d'eux redevenait silencieux et les soutenait dans leur combat. La machine apprit enfin sa leçon dès le cinquième essai. Heureux, le couple sauta de joie en criant des "Yoshaaaaaa".

Epuisé par le combat contre la machine, ils décidèrent de rentrer.

Kageyama raccompagna Shôyo, ce dont ce dernier ne souhaita pas se plaindre, trop content de rester encore un moment avec lui. Alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte et étaient presque arrivés, il se rappela de leur rencontre avec Oikawa et Iwaizumi et des interrogations qui lui étaient venus. Malgré tout un peu hésitant, il finit par lâcher :

\- C'est pas bizarre qu'on s'appelle encore comme avant ?

Visiblement surpris, le passeur s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

\- Pourquoi ça serait bizarre ?

\- Oikawa il appelle son petit-ami par un surnom.

Il eut la drôle d'impression de faire un caprice. Heureusement Kageyama n'eut pas l'air de s'en soucier. A la place, il rougit, détourna le regard, puis demanda :

\- Comment tu veux que je t'appelle ?

Shôyo se figea. Comment ? Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était peut-être un peu trop voyant compte tenu du fait qu'ils devaient se cacher : "mon chéri d'amour", "mon Shôyo-chou", "mamour", etc. De plus, c'était des surnoms qu'aucun des deux n'aimerait avoir. Il se creusa les méninges pour trouver autre chose mais n'y arriva pas. Comment ils pouvaient s'appeler ? Finalement, Kageyama lui apporta la réponse avec un nerveux :

\- Et si on se contentait de s'appeler par nos prénoms ?

\- D'accord ! sourit-il. C'est une excellente idée !

Ils reprirent leur marche, ayant réglé le problème de nom. Shôyo sautillait, très content d'avoir évoqué le sujet.

Très vite, ils arrivèrent devant chez les Hinata. Mais, avant d'entrer, l'attaquant fit signe au passeur de s'approcher. Il l'enlaça tendrement, vraiment content qu'il existe. En plus d'avoir découvert l'amour partagé auprès de lui, il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait pu advenir de lui dans l'équipe si ce garçon n'était pas né et n'avait pas intégré le lycée Karasuno. Peut-être aurait-il été tout aussi bon d'une autre manière. Ou peut-être qu'il serait toujours resté sur le banc, à regarder les autres jouer sans pouvoir participer. Oui. Il était vraiment heureux de l'aide que lui avait apporté Kageyama.

Relevant la tête, il vérifia qu'ils étaient seuls, puis demanda un baiser qui lui fut accordé. Avant de se séparer, Shôyo lui fit promettre :

\- On sera toujours ensemble hein ?

\- Oui, sourit le passeur. Toujours. Au volley comme dans la vie.

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, puis se séparèrent.


End file.
